SUV (Dead Rising 2)
The SUV, also commonly called the Jeep or Humvee, is a Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record vehicle found in the Shamrock Casino on the Silver Strip. A sport utility vehicle (SUV) is a vehicle similar to a station wagon or estate car, equipped with four-wheel drive for on- or off-road ability. The vehicle key costs $2,000,000 ($2,500,000 in Off the Record) to buy in the Tinkerbox pawnshop across the street from the locked SUV. The magazines Bargaining 1 and Bargaining 2 lower the price down 20% to $1,600,000 ($2,000,000 in Off the Record). Survivors will accompany Chuck when he gets in, and the vehicle allows for a maximum of 3 survivors at any one time. The SUV can only be driven around Fortune Park at first, but can be taken into the Underground Tunnels via the entrance to the east of the Yucatan Casino after Case 6-1: Help Arrives. Appearances Military Humvees make several appearances in Dead Rising 2: ;Dead Rising 2: Case Zero In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, at the Quarantine Zone, the bridge has been permanently closed with a barricade, consisting of barbed wire and three abandoned Humvees. Later, when the military arrives to clear out Still Creek, more Humvees can be found around town, having transported soldiers into the area and forming a makeshift barricade. ;Dead Rising 2 In Dead Rising 2, the military arrive via SUV in Fortune City by crossing the outer bridge and entering through the once-locked gates in Fortune Park. Unfortunately, the military rescue operation failed as the Gas Zombies tore apart the military squads, zombifying and killing many. The Humvees were destroyed as soldiers attempted to escape but many crashed and exploded in the process. One of the surviving soldiers, Dwight Boykin, drives a Humvee to the Underground Tunnels and makes a last stand trying to protect Rebecca Chang. Trivia *When in the SUV, Chuck and any survivor may appear with no hair. *If Frank utilizes the SUV for the Harvester mission during The Facts, after the last Harvester is destroyed, Frank will spawn to the Uranus Zone entrance but the SUV will still be available wherever it was left on the Strip. *During the Harvester mission, an assault rifle is sometimes in the flatbed of the SUV. *Contrary to popular belief, the SUV can be brought into the main section of the Underground tunnel. Clearing the gate requires the SUV to be going at speed for its suspension to sufficiently compress and briefly lower the ride height. *It will withstand about 7,000 kills with the Driving book. *It is based the Hummer H1, a civilian version of the HMMWV used by the military and is also referenced to as "Hummer" in the items.txt files of the game. * In the PC game files, the SUV key is called a commando key. * The SUV appears to have a "cow catcher" or battering ram attached to the front. *It is the equivalent of the Jeep in Dead Rising. * In the PC game file, items.txt there is an alternate damaged SUV texture.AlternateTextureName0 = "data/models/environment/props/hummer_dmg" Gallery Dead rising SUV 2.png Dead rising SUV 3.png SUV 1.jpg| SUV 2.jpg| SUV Interior.jpg SUV Seat.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Vehicles Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Vehicles